korewikiaorg_ko-20200213-history
統一말레이國民組織
統一말레이國民組織(말레이語: Pertubuhan Kebangsaan Melayu Bersatu,英語: United Malays National Organization, 略稱은 UMNO)는, 말레이지아의 最大政黨에서, 與黨聯合・國民戰線(Barisan Nasional)의 創立 멤버이다. 말레이系住民의 政黨. 이 項目에서는, 以下 略稱으로 通한다. 歷史 獨立前夜 1945年, 現在의 말레이지아로 불리고 있는 地域(마레이)은, 第二次世界大戰終了後, 다시, 英國의 植民地(마레이聯邦)가 되었다. 그러나, 마레이聯邦은, 數많은 反對로 直面한다. 1946年 5月 11日, 조호바루에서, 다토・온을 黨首로 맞이해 UMNO가 發足한다. UMNO는, 强硬하게 마레이聯邦에 反對하지만, 이 段階에서는 政治的實權을 掌握하고 있던 것은 아니었다. 1949年, 마레이聯邦이 마레이聯合에 移行하면, UMNO는, 政權 奪取에 焦點을 옮기게 되었다. 1951年, 只今까지, UMNO를 指導해 온 다토・온이 마레이獨立黨을 結成하면, 라만이, UMNO의 黨首가 되었다(仔細한 것은, 트크・아브둘・라만의 項을 參照하는 것). 同年, 페난・조지타운에서의 議會選擧에 對하고, 急進勢力-中國共産革命의 影響이 적지 않이 있다—-하지만 勝利를 거두면 急進勢力의 勢力擴大를 危懼한 말레이지아華人協會(以下 MCA고 省略)와 提携를 맺어, 쿠알라룸프루에서의 議會選擧에서도 조지타운의 選擧와 같은 事態를 回避하려고 했다. 結果的으로, 12 議席中 9 議席을 UMNO-MCA 얼라이언스가 獲得해, 마레이獨立黨을 解體에 몰아넣었다. 또, 各地에서 實施된 議會 選擧에서도 이 얼라이언스는 成功을 거두었다. 1954年에 實施된 州單位의 選擧에서는, 國家規模에서는, 얼라이언스는, 268 議席中 226 議席을 獲得하는 勝利를 거두었다. 라만은, 英國에 獨立을 爲한 使節團을 派遣했지만, 英國은, 斷乎히 라만의 要求를 拒否했다. 1955年, 말레이지아에서 처음으로 實施된 總選擧(1955年總選擧)에서는, 印度系勢力을 代表하는 말레이지아・印度人會議(以下, MIC고 省略)에도 얼라이언스를 呼訴해 現在의 國民戰線政權의 原型이 完成한다. 이 選擧에서는, 1959年까지의 마레이聯合의 獨立이나 모든 아이에게의 初等敎育의 實施, 말레이人特權의 保護를 維持하는 等을 公約으로 내걸어 UMNO 單體에서는 34 議席, 얼라이언스 全體에서는, 52 議席中 51 議席을 獲得했다(나머지 1 議席은, 全말레이지아・이스람黨, 以下 PAS). 그 結果, 라만이, 마레이聯合의 初代首相이 되었다. 1956年, 라만은, 再次, 英國에 獨立을 爲한 使節團을 派遣했다. 獨立을 爲해서 準備되는 마레이聯合憲法이 施行되는 1957年 8月 31日로서, 마레이聯合의 獨立을 차지했다. 또, 얼라이언스 政府는, 마레이에 있어서의 英國과 그 以外의 外資의 接收를 實施하지 않는 것, 英國軍의 마레이駐屯을 認定하는 條約을 締結했다. 윌리엄・RAID卿 引率하는 RAID 委員會가, 憲法의 草案을 起草했다. 聯邦州의・立憲君主制라고 하는 槪念이 憲法으로 導入되는 것과 同時에, 말레이人의 特權의 承認(이것은, 憲法 3條, 152條, 153條로 規定되었다)이나 이스람敎이 國敎인 것이 明記되었다. 말레이語가 國語가 되었지만, 中國語・타밀語의 敎育도 實施하는 것이 規定되었다. 이렇게 하고, 1957年 8月 31日, 라만의 손에 依해, 마레이聯合의 獨立宣言이 이루어졌다. 라만의時代 말레이지아와 싱가폴 1959年 總選擧에서는, 104 議席中 52 議席을 UMNO가 獲得했다(얼라이언스 全體에서는, MCA19 議席, MIC3 議席의 74 議席). 얼라이언스 全體가 議會의 絶對多數인 3分의 2以上을 獲得한 것은, 政府의 再編成과 憲法改正을 自由롭게 하는 것을 意味했지만, 얼라이언스에 있어서 하면, 이 選擧는, 內部對立으로 엉망이 된 選擧였다. 그렇다고 하는 것도, MCA는, 104 議席中 40 議席을 바라보고 있었기 때문에여, 라만이 이것을 拒否한 것으로, MCA의 一部가 얼라이언스를 離脫했기 때문에이다. 1961年, 라만은, 말레이지아 構想의 實現에 着手한다. 마레이聯合에 加勢해 사바, 사라 와크, 싱가폴, 브루나이의 英國植民地를 마레이에 編入하는 것이었다. 이 背景에는, 말레이지아構想의 實現이, 마레이中央政府에 依한 共産主義活動, 特히, 싱가폴에 있고, 團束하는 것이 可能하게 되기 때문이다. 또, 싱가폴이 單獨으로 獨立을 達成했을 境遇, 마레이의 君主制를 威脅하는 存在가 되기 어렵지 않았다. 싱가폴의 人口의 大多數가 華人系로 차지할 수 있고 있었으므로, 그 밸런스를 잡기 爲해서, 그 다른 州의 말레이지아 編入을 企圖 한 것이었다. 많은 交涉을 거치고, 憲法에 合意를 얻을 수 있었다. 例를 들어, 말레이人의 特權이 모든 부미푸트라(bumiputera)에게 줄 수 있었다. 그렇다고는 해도, 반드시 모든 州가 말레이聯合 9州(卽 半島部 말레이지아)와 같은 權利를 얻은 것은 아니다. 1963年 7月의 交涉을 가지고, 同年 8月 31日에 말레이지아에 改編되게 되었다. 이 말레이지아에는, 專制의 브루나이를 除外한 州가 參加하게 되었다. (以下, 말레이를 말레이지아라고 부른다. ) 단지, 필리핀과 인도네시아는 말레이지아의 改編에 對해서 反對했다. 인도네시아는, 이 改編을 新植民地主義와 非難해, 필리핀은, 사바州는 스스로의 領土이다고 主張했다. 國際聯合이, 그 調停에 該當되었지만, 인도네시아 初代大統領 수카르노는 말레이지아와의 對決姿勢를 强하게 해 東말레이지아에 軍隊를 派遣했다. 이 衝突은, 수하르트에 依한 政權奪取(9月 30日事件)로 臨終을 맞이한다. 또, 필리핀은, 外交交涉을 通해 말레이지아의 國際的承認을 實施했다. 1963年의 싱가폴州議會選擧에 對하고, 얼라이언스는, 싱가폴・얼라이언스를 通하고, 李光耀引率하는 人民行動黨（싱가폴）이 對峙하는 決定을 내렸다. UMNO의 政治人는, 싱가폴內에서, 싱가폴・얼라이언스(en:Singapore Alliance Party)를 爲해서, 活潑한 캠페인을 展開했다. 가라사대 「싱가폴에 살고 있는 말레이人은, 華人系支配의 PAP아래에서는, 二流市民과 같이 取扱될 것이다와」라고. 그러나, UMNO의 支援을 받은 말레이人의 候補者는, PAP의 前에 全員이 敗北를 하는 結果가 되었다. 政治的인 紛爭이 民族 사이에 일어난 것에 依해서, 1964年, 싱가폴에서, 暴動이 發生했다(싱가폴民族暴動, en: 1964 Race Riots)。 말레이人의 PAP의 政治人인 오스맨・워크는, 後에, 暴動은, 말레이人의 「울트라」라고 불리는 멤버에 依해서 計劃된 것과 示唆했다. 얼라이언스의 리더層은, 또, 李의 行動에도 警告를 發表해, 李는 州首相에게는 適格이지 않다고 主張했다. 李는, 1個의 主權國家의 首相과 같이 行動하고 있다고 보여지고 있어 MCA 出身의 財務長官인 탄・슈・신은, 李를 「마레이(말레이지아)의 歷史 中에서, 가장 偉大하고, 한편 破壞的인 權力者」라고 發言했다. 한편으로 李는, 부미푸트라(bumiputera)에 賦與된 特權을 反對하는 것으로, 말레이지아의 一體性에 挑戰하고 있었다. 李는 「말레이지아는, 누가 所屬해 있는지?對答은, 말레이지아人이다. 그러나, 누가 말레이지아人인지?나는 自身이 말레이지아人인 것을 바라고 있다. 그러나, 議會內에 내가 앉아 있는 가끔으로, 果然 내가 말레이지아人일지를 疑心하지 않을 수 없을 때도 있다」라고 말했다. 라만은, 싱가폴에 말레이지아로부터의 脫退를 希望할지를 決定하지 않을 수 없었다. 싱가폴州內閣으로의 많은 折衝을 거치고, 싱가폴은, 1965年 8月 9日에 獨立을 宣言하는 것이 決定되었다. 싱가폴獨立達成後, UMNO의 싱가폴本部는, 싱가폴・말레이 國民組織이라고 改稱했다. 라만의 落陽 UMNO는, 싱가폴의 聯邦으로부터의 追放後는, 政治的焦點을 말레이人의 特權政策의 繼續에 두었다. 具體的으로는, 말레이지아의 公用語인 말레이語에 對해 分明해지지만, UMNO는, 말레이語의 國語化를 더 强力하게 하려고 試圖해 이 政策은, 野黨 勢力이지만, 같은 말레이系를 支持基盤으로 하는 PAS의 支持를 얻었다. 그러나, PAP의 말레이지아支部로부터 名稱을 改稱한 民主行動黨（말레이지아）(DAP)은 「말레이지아人의 말레이지아」를 슬로건에, 부미푸트라(bumiputera)의 特權에 이 政策에 反對가 姿勢를 取했다. 또, 1968年에는, 말레이지아人民運動黨(그라칸)이 結成되어 DAP과 같게 UMNO에 對해서 反對姿勢를 뽑았다. 이러한 情勢 中에서, 다음 해, 總選擧가 實施되었다. 民族 사이의 緊張이 가장 높아졌을 때에, 1969年總選擧 그 直後에, 말레이지아史上 最大의 民族衝突인 5月 13日事件이 發生한다. 仔細한 것은, 各各을 參照하는 것. 말레이지아國王은, 事態를 重要하게 보고, 議會開催의 延期를 決定했다. 또, 東 말레이지아에서의 選擧도 延期되었다. 라만은 首相으로서 政權을 維持하고 있었지만, 副首相인 아브둘・라자크에의 政權交代에의 準備는 順調롭게 進行되어, 이미, 內閣의 裝飾狀態에 지내 올려졌다. 求心力의 低下는 分明해지고 있었다. 5月 13日事件에 즈음하여, 總選擧로 議席을 잃어, 라만에 리더쉽을 批判한 마하틸・빈・모하마드는, 라만 批判의 書簡을 보냈다. 마하틸은, 마레이大學校의 敎授와 라만 追放의 캠페인을 展開했다. 마하틸은 또, 議會 없이의 UMNO의 專制政治를 要求했다. 非말레이人의 共同體는, 말레이人의 商店에서 일하는 것을 보이콧 하는 것으로 對抗했다. 事件後의 6月, 의자마일・아브둘・라만과 라자크는, 마하틸을 UMNO의 要職을 차지하고 있던 무사・히탐과 同時에, UMNO로부터의 追放을 決定했다. 의자마일은, 聲明으로 以下와 같이 말하고 있다. ——"These ultras believe in the wild and fantastic theory of absolute dominion by one race over the other communities, regardless of the Constitution ... Polarization has taken place in Malaysian politics and the extreme racialists among the ruling party are making a desperate bid to topple the present leadership. ip. "議會制民主主義를 어떻게 恢復시키는가 하는 물음은, NOC(National Operations Council)에 依해서 提起되었다. NOC는 라자크가 中心이 되어 5月 13日事件의 收拾을 實施하기 爲해서 組織되고 있었다. 마하틸과 같이 NOC에 議會制民主主義를 廢止하는 것을 要求하는 UMNO 멤버도 있었다. 라만이나 의자마일은, 議會를 可能한 限 빨리 開催하고 싶은 意向인 것에 對해, 라자크는, 라만이나 의자마일을 說得하면서도, 보다 强力한 어파머티브・액션을 實施해야 한다고 하는 생각으로 흔들리고 있었다. 延期되고 있던 東말레이지아에 있어서의 選擧는 1970年에 實視되었다. 이 選擧의 結果, 얼라이언스는, 다시, 議會의 3分의 2以上을 차지하게 되었다. 또, 同年 8月 31日, 라만이 政界로부터의 隱退와 라자크에의 禪讓이 發表되었다. 라자크는, 議會를 1971年에 再開하는 것을 決定하게 된다. 라자크의 時代 國民戰線의 成立 1970年에, 라만의 뒤를 잇고, 首相으로 就任한 라자크는, 얼라이언스內에서의 UMNO의 리더쉽을 더 强力하게 發揮하도록 했다. 라만이 얼라이언스를 指揮하고 있었을 때에는, 반드시 얼라이언스의 리더에게 政策을 묻고 있었다. 라자크內閣에 對하고, 가장 政治的으로 權力을 쥐고 있던 것은, 의자마일・아브둘・라만과 가자리・샤피이의 두 名이었다. 이 두 名은, 말레이지아에 있어서는, 웨스트민스터型의 議會시스템은 不適當하다고 主唱하고 있었다. 라자크는, 또, 울트라로 불려 UMNO로부터 追放되고 있던 마하틸이나 무사・히탐의 復歸를 認定했다. 마하틸은, 말레이지아에서 卽時 發賣禁止處分이 된 「말레이・딜레마」를 著述한 것에 依해서, 追放 處分을 받고 있었다. 더하고, UMNO 創設者의 다토・온의 아들인 후세인・온이, UMNO內에서 急成長을 이루고 있었다. 1973年에, 의자마일이 心臟發作으로 急死하면, 후세인・온은, 副首相의 자리를 이었다. 더하고, 마하틸을 敎育部長官의 자리에 자리잡는 것으로, 마하틸을 UMNO・NO. 3으로서 認定했다. 1971年, 라자크內閣은, 新經濟計劃의 開始를 宣言한다. 그 目標는, 「高度經濟成長을 達成시켜」, 「그러기 爲해서는, 5月 13日事件 때에는, 말레이지아 經濟 中에서, 1.5% 밖에 차지하지 않았던 말레이人의 쉐어를 올려」 「民族의 區別없고, 貧困을 撲滅한다」일에 있었다. 具體的인 數値目標로서 1990年까지, 말레이人의 經濟的 쉐어를30%까지 높이는 것」이 내걸 수 있었다. 라자크는, 더하고, 얼라이언스에 對해서 野黨의 立場에 서있어 따분한가의 政黨을 與黨 勢力으로서 手中에 넣었다. 具體的으로는, 그라칸, 人民進步黨(PPP), 全말레이지아・이스람黨(PAS)과 東말레이지아의 諸政黨에 얼라이언스에의 參加를 呼訴했다. 이 새로운 얼라이언스를 國民戰線(BN)과 이름 붙여졌다. 1974年에, 公的으로, 國民戰線은 태어나 1974年 總選擧에 參加했다. 이 選擧의 前年, 國民戰線內에서, 一部, 意見의 對立이 일어났다. 華人의 意見을 可能한 限 强力하게 反映시키고 싶은 一部의 指導者層이 MCA나 그라칸을 떠났던 것이다가, 벌써, MCA는, 이미 國民戰線內部에서 唯一한 華人系의 代表가 아니었다. 1974年 總選擧에 對하고, 처음으로, 首都 쿠알라룸프루가 聯邦直轄領으로서 스란고르州로부터 獨立한 單一選擧區가 되었다. 이 選擧區의 分割에 對해서는, 國民 戰線이 DAP에 對해서 優位에 서도록 짠 게리맨더라고 하는 것으로 非難을 받았다. 그렇다고 하는 것도, DAP은, 都市에 居住하는 住民으로부터 많은 支持를 얻고 있었기 때문에이다. DAP과 그라칸을 떠난 멤버는, 政府의 方針으로 反對가 立場을 取했다. 그들은, 國民戰線이 議會에서 3分의 2以上의 多數를 받게 하지 않게 呼訴했지만, 말레이人의 特權의 廢止를 論해서는 안 된다고 하는 理由로, 이 캠페인은 크게 制限을 받게 되었다. 選擧結果는, 154 議席 안으로 135 議席을 國民戰線이 차지하게 되었다. 東말레이지아에의 黨勢力擴大 1974年 總選擧終了後, 國民戰線(特히 UMNO)은, 東말레이지아(사라와크州・사바州)에 黨勢力의 擴大를 企圖하게 된다. 라자크의 黨勢力擴大戰略에 對해서, 以下에 적는다. 사라와크州 사라와크州에서 가장 重要한 野黨勢力은, DAP과 깊은 關係가 있는 사라와크 國民黨(SNAP)이었다. 當時 , 제임스・원이 指導하고 있었다. DAP과 SNAP은, 國會에서 만나게 하며 9 議席을 가지고 있었다. SNAP은, 國民戰線政府가 進行하는 政策을 批判해, 離叛人과 같은 사라와크에 古來 居住하고 있는 사람들을 沮害하고 있다고 하는 批判을 實施했다. SNAP은 1965年, 얼라이언스로부터 사라와크로의 自治權擴大의 要求를 한 건으로 追放處分을 받고 있었다. 選擧後, 제임스・원은 治安法에 根據해 逮捕되어 SNAP은 레오・모기를 새로운 代表로 해 選出한다. 레오는 1976年의 SNAP의 國民戰線參加後 議員의 保釋을 保障하고 있던 人物이다. 그렇지만, SNAP의 사라와크州政府內에서의 役割은, 顯著하게 눈에 띄어 줄어 들어 오고 있다. 只今은, SNAP의 黨首는 重要하지 않은 閣僚任命을 割當할 수 있고 있는 것부터 分明하다. 사바州 UMNO는, USNO(統一사바國民戰線)를 通하고, 사바州政府를 컨트롤 했다. 1973年, 이스람이 사바州의 宗敎(從來는 基督敎였다)가 되어, 카다잔어와 같은 民族固有의 言語의 使用이 停止되었다. 또, USNO 黨首 무스타파・하룬은, 緣故政治의 典型으로서 알려져 있다. 具體的으로는 木材의 開發, 奢侈스러운 生活, 퀸즈랜드에 있는 100萬 濠洲달러의 邸宅이다. 마하틸의 時代 46年精神黨의 分裂 46年精神黨이 UMNO보다 分裂한 原因은, 마하틸의 獨斷的인 政策運營에 對한 黨內 批判이다. 마하틸은, 1982年에 實施된 總選擧에 對하고, 國會로의 地盤을 굳혔다(國民戰線・122 議席, PAS・5 議席, DAP・8 議席, 諸派・無所屬・9 議席). 그 結果, 설탄의 權限의 弱體化, 政府系金融機關의 不良債權處理의 斷行의 實施를 進行시키게 되지만, 反對派는, 이 政策運營을 獨斷的이다고 批判했던 것이다. 말레이지아의 報道陣은, 마하틸이 所屬하는 陣營을"팀 A", 마하틸 批判을 實施하는 陣營(財務長官의 라자레이・햄더, 副首相 무사・히탐이 包含되어 있었다)을"팀 B"라고 불렀다. "팀 B"의 마하틸 批判의 主目的은, 新經濟計劃이 窮乏한 말레이人에 對해서 利益을 가져오는 것에 失敗했다고 하는 것이었다. 마하틸은,"팀 B"의 批判을 根據가 없는 것, 말레이人의 一體感을 害치고 있는 것, 慾望에게만 動機마련해라고 있는 것으로 反論했다. 1987年 4月에 實施된 黨大會에서는, 마하틸과 라자레이가 黨首의 자리를 싸워, 761對 718의 僅少한 差異로, 마하틸의 再任이 決定되었다. 마하틸은, 反對派를 重要 포스트로부터 排除했다. 그 結果, 라자레이나 무사・히탐, 아부도라・바다위라고 하는 마하틸에게 反對하는 멤버가 UMNO로부터 脫退해, 46年精神黨을 結成했다. 아시아通貨危機의 克復 마하틸 第 2의 政治危機는, 1997年에 發生한 아시아通貨危機克服을 爲한 經濟運營을 둘러싸고, 當時의 副首相兼財務相인 안왈・이브라힘과 對立했던 것에 起因한다. 아시아通貨危機의 原因은, 海外로부터 大量의 資金이 流入해 經濟가 活性化했던 것에 있다. 그것에 關해서는, 타이를 始作으로 하는 東南아시아諸國도 같은 經濟運營을 實施하고 있고, 또, 아시아 NIES(韓國, 싱가폴, 香港, 臺灣)에 뒤잇는 地域으로서 東南아시아는 高度經濟成長을 達成한 적도 있으므로, 海外로부터의 資金流入政策에 對해서의 評價는 나뉘는 中에 있다. 그러나, 課題로서 浮刻된 點은, 充分한 投資處(結果的으로, 고부가 價値産業에의 移行이 充分히 되지 않았기 때문에, 投資資金은 不動産이나 觀光・리조트業에 投資되어 버렸다)가 確保되어 있지 않았던 것, 더하고, 外貨準備가 充分히 쌓이지 않았던 것이 올려진다. 말레이지아에 있어서의 아시아通貨危機의 結果는, 1998年에 있어서는, 마이너스7%의 經濟成長이라고 하는 숫자로 分明하지만, 마하틸이 뽑은 政策은 다른 아시아諸國과 달리 異色을 發했다. 更石隆（시라이시 타카시）의 指摘에 依하면, 말레이지아의 歷史를 되돌아 보면, 「經濟成長率이3% 以下가 되면 人種 사이에 緊張感이 높아진다. 生活이 實感으로서 좋게 안 되는, 마음에 든 일자리가 없다고 하는 것으로, 華人과 말레이人의 經濟格差가 强하게 意識된다」같게 된다. 마하틸은, 5月 13日事件以後, 最大의 말레이지아의 危機에 直面한 모습이 되었지만, 타이, 韓國, 인도네시아가 固定換率制를 防弊한 한편, 말레이지아가 取한 政策은, 1998年度豫算을 前年對比18%에 削減하는 緊縮豫算의 策定의 實施, 投資資金의 國外에의 送金의 禁止(外貨의 流出을 막는 意味의 政策), 그리고, 1998年 9月 1日에 實施된 1 US달러=3. 8 말레이지아・린깃트에 링크시키는 固定換率制에의 移行이었다. IMF（國際通貨基金）가 타이, 韓國, 인도네시아에서 取한 政策이 죄다 失敗한 적도 있어, 1國만이, 「世界的인 通貨 動亂으로부터의 一時的인 쉘터」에 둔 것이다. 1999年 가을에는, 投資資金의 國外에의 送金의 禁止가 無條件解禁되는 等, 마하틸의 經濟運營은, 一定한 成果를 보게 되지만, IMF型經濟政策을 말레이지아에도 導入하려고 한 안왈・이브라힘과의 對立은 分明해져, 1998年 4月에는, 안왈의 副首相兼財務相의 罷免, 9月의 이스람法이 基礎를 두는 逮捕(汚職 및 同性愛의 容疑)를 實施하는 것으로, 反對派를 UMNO로부터 내쫓는 것에 成功했다. 마하틸은 스스로의 後繼者를 안왈로부터 라자레이와 마하틸의 사이의 仲介로 副首相으로서 活躍한 아부도라・바다위를 指名하는 것으로, 스스로의 任期를 無事히 끝냈다 . 아부도라首相 아래에서 2003年 10月 31日, 아부도라・바타위가 말레이지아의 首相이 되었다. 마하틸과 反 對極的인 個性을 가지는 아부도라는 國民에게 好感을 가지고 받아 들여져 2004年 3月 21日의 總選擧로 國民戰線(BN)은 議席의 9割을 차지하는 壓勝을 거두었다. 野黨・無所屬은 分裂도 있어, 不過 21 議席에 끝났다. 그러나, 안왈・이브라힘 에 걸리고 있던 同性愛의 容疑는 無罪가 되어, 國民戰線의 强權 體質批判을 契機로 汚職體質이나 緣故主義에의 批判이 再次 强해졌다. 아부도라라고 해도, 이것과 無緣으로는 있을 수 없었다. 더해 2020年까지 先進國進入을 目標로 한다고 하는 「와와산 2020」計劃이 現實의 目標가 되는 것에 따라, 사람들의 사이 特히 말레이系와 非말레이系와의 사이의 格差가 意識되게 되어 갔다. 2008年 3月 8日에 行해진 總選擧에서는, 이러한 批判이 國民戰線 및 아부도라에 集中하게 되었다. 또, 안왈은 野黨間의 選擧協力을 爲해 精力的으로 움직여 돌았다. 그 結果, 與黨은 5月 13日事件의 契機가 된 1969年總選擧도 議席比로 밑돌아, 安定 多數가 되는 下院의 3分의 2를 잃는 大敗를 當했다(國民戰線 合計 140 議席, 中 UMNO79 議席). 이데올로기 東말레이지아에 居住하는 카다잔, 이반, 다약크라고 하는 非말레이人・非이슬람敎가 參加하고 있지만, UMNO는, 말레이지아에 사는 말레이人 및 이슬람敎의 代表이라고 自認하고 있다. UMNO의 이데올로기의 基本은, 말레이人의 特權을 定한 憲法 153 條을 維持한 다음, MCA나 MIC이라고 하는 非말레이人의 政黨의 리더와 協調해 行動하는 것에 依해서, 民族 사이의 衝突을 回避하는 것에 있지만, 憲法 153 條에 關해서는, 論爭을 惹起하는 것이 많다.